<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Froot Loops by ONeillwith2ls</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23648518">Froot Loops</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ONeillwith2ls/pseuds/ONeillwith2ls'>ONeillwith2ls</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Coupled [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Stargate SG-1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Established Relationship, F/M, Post Season 8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 22:01:16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,082</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23648518</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ONeillwith2ls/pseuds/ONeillwith2ls</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>What's with the Froot Loops?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Samantha "Sam" Carter/Jack O'Neill</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Coupled [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1687825</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>39</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>52</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Characters are not mine, love them to pieces but they belong to Stargate</p><p>The jingle Sam is singing can be found at the hyperlink if you click on the words, this takes you to an external site (you tube) so if you don't want to see it don't click on the words!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A meagre, boring act, one she actually avoided at all costs. Salad bags and fruit was a stable in her house, along with the frozen chicken because they were nearest to the front of the store. Almost anything else was eaten on base or a takeaway. That’s not to say she ate unhealthy, she did, it’s just shopping never felt like this before.</p><p>It was the simplest of things. She was pushing a shopping trolley through the store, he walked beside her, his arm around her waist.</p><p>It looked like he was absent minded, like he wasn’t really paying attention, it looked like he was browsing the food with mild interest, but nothing really grabbing his attention.</p><p>It was the first time they had gone shopping together. They had been together a month, crashing at each others houses at any opportunity they could. At least one night a week was occupied with SG-1 missions, at least for the time being, as much as she loved it when Jack came along (a living reminiscence of  the time they fell in love) now she knew what it was like , to be with Jack she didn’t think sleeping next to him on duty would be wise, because they would not be able to keep their hands to themselves!</p><p>But they had taken some leave the two of them at the same time. They had taken a quick trip up to D.C, the president had demanded to see Jack face to face about his retirement and Sam’s transfer. They had a plan, they move to Nevada, Sam takes the position they had been lobbying her for, head of research and development, heading her own team, they got her just as they always wanted. No one knew and those who knew wouldn’t care about their past command structure and they were free to pursue a relationship in the open.</p><p>As fun as the past month had been sneaking around, blushes and finding reasons to touch at work then the incredible sex at home, they both knew it wasn’t sustainable. They needed a better plan. Jack was ready to retire, and he really didn’t care where he was, he’d follow her wherever she would go.</p><p>Turns out, the air force had something different planned.</p><p>So here they were on leave for three weeks, at day four, in and they were in the middle of a Walmart fifteen minutes from the cabin, no one knew them so they just looked like an ordinary couple. Doing an ordinary shop where they turned and walked down the breakfast cereal aisle. He finally reached up grabbed a box and whispered,</p><p>“Ohhh Froot loops!” he exclaimed popping the box in the cart. Sam chuckled as she looked in the cart, it looked so very unusual next to her carefully picked out salads chickens and potatoes, her extra low fat mayonnaise and fat free yogurt. Her fruit and veg and some Froot Loops.</p><p>“Alright I have to ask—” she started and looked round into his eyes “What’s with the Froot loops?” she asked him. The confused look he gave her was words enough “They’re sugar coated cardboard, I mean not literally but figuratively they have no nutrition value at all.”</p><p>“And?” he asked. She chuckled at him and she looked at him for confirmation where he continued “Therein lies the beauty of them.” Sam laughed as he picked up the box “They aren’t pretending to be healthy or good for you—”</p><p>“It says its a good source of fibre.” She objected.</p><p>“Well I’ve never had any complaints.” He mumbled.</p><p>“I can’t believe you just said that.” She said with a scoff and giggle.</p><p>“Look what is breakfast really? You have fruit and coffee usually, a slice of toast if you feel up to it.”</p><p>“Those things are healthy.”</p><p>“Those things you can throw away as a snack, breakfast nine times out of ten is a throw away meal, you feel obliged to eat healthy stuff because its a meal. Froot Loops aren’t deceiving, everyone knows what they are they admit it—” he says with smirk to her pulling in her closer she giggles more “—no they aren’t what’s best for you, but its what you really <em>really</em> want.” He flirts looking at her a smile on her face a blush at her cheeks. “They aren’t complex they are simply what they are.”</p><p>Sam nodded understanding at least in part, they were simple, they were Froot Loops, nothing more nothing less, he didn’t need to think about them or make a decision. She loved that about him.</p><p>“Plus all the ones made for kids when I was a kid were scary ass.” He said quietly.</p><p>“What do you mean?” she asked him.</p><p>“Sugar Smacks, sugar rice crinkles both had scary ass clowns on them. Wheat and rice honey’s had a bees on them. Corn-fetti’s had some kind of pirate on it, and corn soya was sexist.” He said his nose going into the air.</p><p>Sam giggled “A breakfast cereal was sexist?”</p><p>“Oh sure—” he said nodding “it had a man on the front and written right on the front was ‘high-protein for man power’.” He whispered with a smile on his face “I was deeply offended.”</p><p>“Oh I bet.” She laughed.</p><p>“What was your favourite growing up?” he asked her.</p><p>Oh—um,” she smiled and a quick nod confirmed “Lucky Charms.” She said then looked at him, he looked confused “it was when I was very young Jack, mom used to get us our favourites. Dad got us oatmeal and toast.” Jack nodded understandingly.</p><p>“So Lucky Charms?” he said with a grin.</p><p>She shrugged “Guess I always had a thing for the Irish.” She flirted right back at him. He double back and grabbed a box of the Lucky Charms. She laughed “Jack I haven’t had those since I was a kid.”</p><p>“All the more reason to have them now.” He objected.</p><p>She smiled indulgently “Alright.” She finally agreed before she sang quietly “<a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=K0zKN0NGjEA"><em>Frosted Lucky Charms, They're magically delicious!</em>”</a> remembering the old jingle from her childhood.</p><p>'We’re only shopping,’ Sam thought to herself ‘but its sooo romantic!’</p><hr/><p>Daniel rubbed his eyes looking for some cereal for breakfast. He looked confused at the two boxes of breakfast cereals and scratched his head “Um guys!” he called into the lounge where Sam was sitting beside Jack, her legs up one tucked under her the other up between her and Jack, she wore a spaghetti top vest with what looked like a pair of men’s boxer shorts on, a bowl of Lucky charms with no milk in her hand she was picking through the cereal with her fingers. Jack only just less formal a baggy t-shirt and baggie boxers, his hair sticking out at all angles with a bowl of Froot Loops, milk and a spoon he was completely confused.</p><p>“Who did the breakfast shopping, it looks like it was done by a nine year old?” Daniel asked.</p><p>“They’re simple Daniel.” Sam said with a smile “Nothing complex just cereal.”</p><p>He looked at them again, something was off “You weren’t in the guest room last night Sam.” He thought out loud “Were you out here all night?”</p><p>Sam gave a grin to Jack who tried to hide his own “Sure Daniel. On the couch.”</p><p>“You know you can sleep with us right?” he asked her hating to think anyone would feel uncomfortable sharing a bed with him.</p><p>“I was more comfortable where I was, thanks Daniel.” She managed honestly. Jack barely containing his own laugh, they were planning on telling the boys about them today.    </p><p> He shook his head “I’m going to buy something of some nutritional value.” He said shaking his head.  Jack he expected this from, but Sam!</p><p>He shook his head again.</p><p>They were both Froot Loops.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. More Froot Loops</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Because you do have breakfast every morning.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Characters are not mine, well maybe Jake and Grace are but its a general fandom thing they have kids their names just change right? Well anyway their parents belong to Stargate.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Carter!” he shouted from the kitchen. Sam didn’t even flinch, carried on the crossword in front of her.</p><p>“Oh boy!” Grace said from over her Froot Loops.</p><p>“What’s wrong?” Sam asked her five year old daughter.</p><p>“Daddy only ever calls you that when he’s not happy about something.” She observed.</p><p>Sam smiled at her observation. Her daughter didn’t know just how true it was. Jack had retired from the Air Force when they were babies, deciding to be a 'full-time Daddy’ was easy for him, he got to raise his kids, spend time with them, not miss a single thing. With Sam’s promotion to General which came very soon after their birth, it found them in one place, allowing their kids stability and relative minimum fear of loosing their mother out on the field. Her maiden name was used at work. Most people there had known her for eight years as Captain/Major/Lieutenant Colonel/Colonel Carter. When they had married in secret she had kept her maiden name to keep up the façade. Later, she had tried to go by O’Neill for a few weeks but found herself looking around for Jack when people remembered, so Carter had stuck, despite her ID her uniform her desk her signature all reflecting ‘O’Neill’ in some way or another. Jack had teased her in the early days with use of her surname, when the habit was so deeply ingrained in both of them she was still dropping ‘sir’s’ to him left right and centre. But the use of her maiden name had survived even after he made an effort to call her ‘mommy’ in front of the kids, still lingered when he went into a certain mode.</p><p>He appeared at the door looking disgruntled with the Froot Loops box in his hand.</p><p>“What is this?” he asked her as Jake came over and sat on her knee.</p><p>“Froot Loops?” she replied perplexed, she thought that was obvious.</p><p>“It has a unicorn on the front.” He said.</p><p>“Holy Hannah!” Grace exclaimed under her breath.</p><p>“Your keen observation skills were always very astute.” Sam grinned.</p><p>He looked suspiciously at the box “It doesn’t normally!” he complained.</p><p>“What’s wrong with unicorns daddy?” Grace asked him.</p><p>Sam was trying to hide a grin while Jack looked completely confused at his daughter. “Well nothing—” he started.</p><p>“And doesn’t it make the box look prettier?” she asked him.</p><p>Jack looked distressed at Sam who was pulling a smile similar to when she was trying not to laugh at one of his jokes in the meeting room.</p><p>“I’m afraid Daddy, that those were the only Froot Loops in the shop it was those or nothing.” Sam told him. He still looked dissatisfied towards the box “It contains the exact same product.”</p><p>This seemed enough for Jake who jumped down from his mothers knee muttering “For crying’ out loud!” He walked over to his father one hand coming up for the box. Jack gave him the box where he took it and moved towards the kitchen.</p><p>With this the small boy had all their attention where he went to their cardboard bin, which was clean and tidy only ever having in cardboard and paper, he pulled out the old box of Froot Loops and straighten it up he pulled at the package of the unicorn one and transferred it into the old box. He then carefully put the unicorn one in the cardboard bin and walked back to him father handing him the now normal Froot Loops box “Ya see?” he asked him before moving back towards the table.</p><p>Jack looked at the box then up at his wife “This makes it better.” He said quietly.</p><p>Sam rolled her eyes and smiled indulgently at her husband before she came back and sat down to return to her crossword puzzle.</p><p>Jake chirped up with “Osmosis.”</p><p>“Sorry sweetheart what was that?” she asked him.</p><p>“Fifteen across second letter ‘s’ fourth letter ‘o’, effortless adoption thus returned second sibling.” He tells her “'effortless adoption' is the definition. Although both the answer and definition are singular nouns, I don't see how one could define the other. 'thus returned second sibling' is the subsidiary indication. 'so' can be a synonym of 'thus'. ‘returned' says the letters should be written in reverse. 'second' becomes 'mo' because both are short periods of time. 'sibling' becomes 'sis', 'so' written backwards gives 'os'. 'os'+'mo'+'sis'='osmosis'” he explained.</p><p>Sam smiled and nodded “Excellent work there Jakey!” she said proudly taking up her tea to her mouth.</p><p>“Of course nineteen across is ‘Eros’.”</p><p>Sam spluttered her tea, choking on it. She coughed uncomfortably and called “Sir!”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>